theawesomewebkinzfandomcom-20200213-history
November 14, 2013/Chat log
Welcome to the Awesome Webkinz Wiki chat Dragonian King has joined the chat. 6:18 Dragonian King hi lily 6:18 Flower1470 Hey Silly You are now away. You are no longer away. I want pizza now thanks Silly 6:48 Dragonian King looool 6:51 Flower1470 I just had pizza for lunch though 6:52 Dragonian King what kind You are now away. You are no longer away. 6:56 Flower1470 Pepperoni it was good 6:58 Dragonian King no i mean like what brand lol or restaraunt 6:59 Flower1470 It was a local one Maria's i think that's the na,e name* 7:00 Dragonian King cool 7:01 Flower1470 "what kind" was pretty ambiguous. I suggest being more specific 7:03 Dragonian King oh lol Loving77 has joined the chat. 7:06 Dragonian King sup peep 7:06 Loving77 Hey hey hey You are now away. You are no longer away. 7:08 Flower1470 Sup Peep You are now away. 7:37 Dragonian King sooo 7:41 Loving77 LETS TALK ABOUT PIZZA You are no longer away. 7:42 Flower1470 NO 7:42 Loving77 WHY 7:42 Flower1470 I want pizza so bad...... it hurts 7:42 Loving77 LETS TALK ABOUT ICE CREAM 7:43 Dragonian King ICE CREEEEEAM i've wanted vanilla ice cream sooooo bad the past few weeks 7:43 Loving77 EW I HATE VANILLA 7:44 Flower1470 WHAT VANILLA IS THE BEST 7:45 Dragonian King :O chocolate and vanilla are equal tbh 7:47 Loving77 Silly I want your opinion if I sounded rude or noob-ish or dumbo in this message: http://toontown.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:ToontasticToon212#Your_rollback 7:48 Dragonian King nah you sound find 7:48 Loving77 I'm so used to sounding like a noob I don't usually post talk page messages. You are now away. And that's probably why I will never become an admin ooo did you see what I added to meh profile on TTK? You are no longer away. 7:53 Flower1470 LOL when did you add that? 7:55 Loving77 Yesterday 7:57 Dragonian King loool You are now away. 8:01 Loving77 Lily did you see what Mater said on ban the user above you? You are no longer away. 8:02 Flower1470 no 8:03 Loving77 It's the eighth post down http://www.toontownhall.com/forums/activities-games/ban-user-above-you-4-a-104314/36/ 8:03 Flower1470 ROFL 8:04 Dragonian King PEEP I BANNED YOU 8:07 Loving77 Can I make somebody something avatar or siggy anyone? 8:07 Dragonian King SURE How about a Christmas-themed Silly siggy and avatar to match? :D 8:07 Loving77 My kattobingu has been low since TT closed I need to do something YAY FUN 8:08 Flower1470 ....what 8:08 Dragonian King oh and can you put a Downsizer dressed as Santa Claus in it? lol in the siggy 8:08 Loving77 uhhhhhh idk maybe 8:08 Flower1470 how can "kattobingu" get low??? 8:09 Dragonian King if it's too hard just make a regular downsizer with a snowball on his face 8:09 Loving77 lol ok 8:09 Flower1470 really i think it's more of a morale thing 8:09 Loving77 Fine I lost my kattobingu 8:09 Dragonian King You're not feelin' the flow Peep? D: 8:09 Flower1470 you lost your pop flying okie then 8:11 Dragonian King guys 8:11 Loving77 It's been sad since no one really likes what I do and TT closed just made it even worse. ;( 8:11 Dragonian King Want a sneak peek of Chapter 9 of Saving ToonTown? :D 8:11 Loving77 sure 8:11 Dragonian King "I do NOT want to be feeling this flow anymore!" Peep yelled it'll make more sense when you read the whole thing lol 8:12 Flower1470 lol 8:12 Loving77 :P You know what I'm going to listen to braving and try to feel the flow!!! 8:13 Flower1470 you do that 8:13 Dragonian King http://www.toontask.com/index.php?/topic/139782-saving-toontown/page-3#entry1909954 8:14 Loving77 Silly do you just want me to go crazy with your siggy and avatar or do you want to fill out an order? 8:14 Dragonian King ...an order? Just go crazy :D 8:15 Loving77 ok :D 8:15 Dragonian King All I want is that Silly is in it and there's a Downsizer with a snowball on his face Everything else is up to you 8:15 Loving77 OK HAHAHA 8:16 Dragonian King Just no Zexal lol 8:16 Loving77 ok Do you have any pictures of Silly waving? 8:17 Dragonian King oh brother lemme look 8:17 Flower1470 If he doesn't i'll look for one 8:18 Dragonian King lemme browse through my 12,500 ToonTown pictures lol 8:18 Flower1470 oh goodness gracious 8:18 Dragonian King bleh i have no idea where to look actually 12,538 to be exact 8:19 Flower1470 (facepalm) 8:19 Loving77 gosh silly 8:19 Dragonian King hmmm I have a mid-dance picture that might work 8:20 Loving77 sure it might 8:22 Dragonian King File:Screenshot-Fri-Sep-06-18-53-59-2013-180288.jpg Peep how's this? 8:23 Loving77 it just might let me try 8:23 Dragonian King loool lily looks weird in this pic You are now away. You are no longer away. 8:24 Flower1470 thanks 8:24 Loving77 lol 8:24 Dragonian King it was friday the 13th what do you expect we all looked weird 8:26 Flower1470 (no) 8:28 Dragonian King WOW I LOOK SO WEIRD IN THIS ONE File:Screenshot-Mon-Sep-09-18-34-45-2013-29804.jpg 8:30 Flower1470 XD 8:34 Dragonian King Wikia is acting soooo glitchy lately You are now away. You are no longer away. 8:36 Flower1470 yeah They need to stop focusing on Darwin and work on what they have already 8:37 Dragonian King I don't even know what Darwin is But it's probably just another universal change that'll get shoved down all our throats whether we want it on our wiki or not 8:37 Flower1470 http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Darwin pretty much 8:37 Dragonian King i.e. the current skin lots of wikis left wikia because of it i want goldfish crackers wikia shove some of those down my throat instead lol 8:40 Flower1470 XD 8:40 Dragonian King What wikia needs is less space on the sides I mean c'mon you can only have THREE images in a gallery per line i've seen wikifarms with eight per line 8:41 Flower1470 I have a Biology test to study for but I want to go to bed My shoulder hurts, I'm hungry My family has been bugging me to write a christmas list 8:42 Dragonian King i wrote mine months ago :D ask for whale stuff 8:42 Flower1470 I'm sure you're excited for Christmas. I'm not. They dont sell Zexal stuff here 8:43 Dragonian King get them imported lol 8:43 Flower1470 And pay a million dollars in shipping? no thanks 8:43 Dragonian King i'll cover the cost 8:44 Flower1470 lolok 8:46 Dragonian King just make sure to refund me by january 8:46 Flower1470 sure 8:47 Loving77 Silly I just finished making your siggy But there was one problem... 8:48 Dragonian King what 8:49 Loving77 Silly was a little pixelated 8:49 Dragonian King oh well that's fine 8:49 Loving77 I couldn't really fix it 8:49 Dragonian King can i see it? :D 8:49 Loving77 Sure Let me upload it to my photo bucket first http://i867.photobucket.com/albums/ab233/PennyThePeep/Art_Shop/Sillysiggy2_zps8c6da71f.png You are now away. Do you love it? 8:53 Dragonian King ITS AMAZING!!!!!11!11!1!1!1!1!111 I love love love love love love love love love luv love love looooove it 8:55 Loving77 YAY Lily do you want one? Eh I gtg bye 8:58 Dragonian King by bye* Loving77 has left the chat. You are no longer away. 9:00 Flower1470 i gtg ttyl Category:Chat logs Category:November 2013